Ninja Steel Megazord
Red Robo Zord is Ninja Steel Red Ranger's personal Zord, taking the appearance of a giant robot ninja. When piloting Ninja Steel Megazord, Red Ranger perches on the left shoulder. Ninja Red Robo Zord has a variety of different ninjutsu techniques at its disposal; allowing it to create hidden traps or passages or deploying an invisibility cloth to mask his presence. It is also extremely nimble and fast, allowing it to move and attack at great speeds, run up the side of buildings, and being agile enough to leap-frog over enemies. Red Robo Zord forms the control unit in Ninja Steel Megazord's default combination and if needed can temporarily separate from the formation to surprise attack the opponent. When other mechas take over its position in Ninja Steel Megazord's cockpit, Red Robo Zord can become the new formation's left or right arm. Dragon Zord The new Dragon Zord is Ninja Steel Blue Ranger's European dragon-themed zord which can both fly and breathe flames in its attack. When piloting Dragon Zord, Blue Ranger mounts himself just behind its head. Dragon Zord also has it's own finisher attack, where he flies around the target to creating a blue energy tornado which eliminates them. When forming Ninja Steel Megazord, Dragon Zord becomes the left arm of Ninja Steel Megazord, with its tail becomimg the Drago Sword and his wings combining into the Drago Shield. When forming Ninja Steel Megazord Drago, switches places with Red Robo Zord, becoming the new control unit while its tail and wings attach to Ninja Steel Megazord. In its first appearance, Dragon Zord was shown riding a giant blue kite in place of his wings before flying off on its own. unnamed zord A yet unnamed zord is Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger's personal dump truck-themed Zord. When piloting it, Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger usually positioned himself above the cabin on the rim of the bucket. The Zord is equipped with a pair of manipulator arms at the read end of its bucket which it uses to toss its caltrops at its opponent's feet to make them stumble. It can also carry a payload of boulders in its bucket which its manipulators can throw at the opponent or perform a team attack with Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger where it spins around with Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger holding on to one of its manipulators before tossing Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger into the opponent. For defensive method, teh Zord can initiate an attack, where it lifts up a corner of the ground that turns into a piece of tatami floor before returning to normal. When forming Ninja Steel Megazord the Zord becomes the torso, right arm, and cockpit for the control unit. When an auxiliary mecha takes Red Robo Zord's place in other Ninja Steel Megazord formations, the Zord arm will be swapped with Red Robo Zord, with said right arm being stored on Ninja Steel Megazord's back. However, if Red Robo Zord is occupied with his own problem, said extra arm would take his place. Kodiak Zord The Kodiak Zord is Ninja Steel White Ranger's dog-themed Zord. When piloting it, Ninja Steel White Ranger perches on the dog's back. Kodiak Zord can attack with the kunai that it holds in its mouth and can also emit high-frequency howls as shown in the battle against Youkai Yamabiko. Unlike the other Otomo Nin which emerge from hiding places when summoned, Kodiak Zord when summoned emerges from the train's back portion. During the Ninja Steel Megazord formation, Kodiak Zord forms the left shin. Byunmaru A yet '''unnamed zord is Ninja Steel Pink Ranger's magnetic levitation train-themed Zord. When piloting it, Ninja Steel Pink Ranger positions herself above the cockpit. The Zord attacks by manifesting the Power Stars from her visor and launching them at the enemy. She can also travel upside down in order to bypass obstacles. It also carries Ninja Steel White Ranger's Kodiak Zord into battle which it deploys from its anterior section. As Ninja Steel Megazord, the Zord forms the legs and hips. Notes *Producer Naomi Takebe revealed that the individual mecha are inspired by typical Sentai Mecha classes. This concept came from Hiroshi Wakita, special effects director since 1990’s Fiveman, who had grown bored of having consistency in mecha and suggested putting various mecha classes together in the same series. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/01/24/ninninger-producers-reveal-information-show-premiere-event/ Ninninger Event coverage by Tokusatsu Network **She also hoped that the multiple components of the robot would be in line with the tenets of : the humanoid robot represents , the dog emphasizes " ", the truck and train represent Japanese technology while the dragon, which is a European dragon, shows the influence on Japanese culture from abroad. *The robo takes inspiration from 25 years worth of Sentai mecha know-how. **''Ohranger: Mode changes based on an interchangeable section (helmets for Ohranger Robo, Shurikens for Ninja Steel Megazord). **Timeranger: Main robot possessing two types of purpose-built combinations (TimeRobo has Alpha Mode for sword moves and Beta Mode for ranged shooting, while Ninja Steel Megazord is used for ground and sword battles with Ninja Steel Megazord Drago for aerial and ranged combat). **Hurricaneger: Ninja theme and having the mecha hide in plain sight (camouflaged as civilian structures for Senpuujin, hiding inside structures for Ninja Steel Megazord). **Abaranger: The mask of Ninja Steel Megazord Dino is near identical to those of the rangers from Abaranger. Also like the main mecha of the series, AbarenOh, the main weapon is a drill made from the tyrannosaurus tail. **Magiranger: Having a dragon combination not lead by the Red mecha. **Shinkenger: Both have an item spun in their respective sabers and it is used for finishers, as well as being part of auxiliary Mecha, but not part of the main components of the first mecha formed. **Gokaiger: Change of chestplate whenever a different mode is active. For Ninja Steel Megazord, this "chestplate" is actually the that grants Ninja Steel Megazord its required combination. Also the mecha utilization of past Sentai powers for special attacks. **ToQger: The ability to combine with a Kamen Rider's vehicle in a similar manner to how a Sentai mecha would. **The general design of the mecha seems to take elements from both Muteki Shogun from ''Kakuranger, mainly in the upper body and Gosei Great from Goseiger in the lower legs and the sword comes from the dragon mech. *While the core were supposedly made with the Ninja Steel Rangers' in mind, Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger shows confusion when receiving the Dumpmaru in his first time. See Also References